Being Bad Feels Pretty Good
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: Love, betrayal, lies, and revenge. It consumes you and you end up in worse off place than you were to begin with. That's where Terra is at right now, caught in the middle of a war between her heart and the desire to get revenge. Randy/OC/Batista
1. She's Back

**A/N: As stated in another of my fics, I'm just publishing what I have written out of this story. Hope you all enjoy.**

******Being Bad Feels Pretty Good: ** Randy and Terra were in a secret relationship when she first came to the WWE, during the time Evolution was started. Randy refused to fully commit to Terra, sticking to his playboy ways. Randy and Terra's relationship eventually ends on a bad note. And devastated, Terra leaves the WWE and dates Dave for a while before breaking up, she later finds out that Dave only left her because Melina wanted him back. From time to time, Rasndy and Terra hook up but decide to leave their relationship at that. After four years, Terra thinks back at her time in the WWE and realizes that the root of her problems is Melina and decides to make to not only get revenge but to prove to everybody that she's not that sahergirl that caherinto this company.

_Soherthings just don't belong in this world Terra and you are one of those things. Just pack your things and leave because everyone knows that you won't make it here._

That was the last thing Melina said to her and I couldn't believe that I believed it. I couldn't believe that I believed what that whore said to her.I couldn't believe that I thought that _she_ was trying to help me.

But that was over four years ago, when I was a young and naive, and now it was tiherto get back at her. It was tiherto make her see that she wasn't as good as she thought she was.

Because trust me, karma may be a bitch, but payback is a bigger one.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tiffany asked Terra pulls into the ARCO arena parking lot, turning off the ignition.

The dark haired Diva was quiet as she exited the large black Hummer, grabbing her things out of the backseat and beganning to walk towards the back entrance of the arena.

"Terra talk to me!" Tiffany begged again trying to catch up to Terra, stopping for a moment when she sees the sadistic grin on her face.

Showing the security guard her pass, Terra walked into the arena. "Tiff relax, everything is going to be fine." Terra said trailing off, as she watches everybody in the hallway stop what they're doing as she passes by them.

Dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a black jacket that had Hellz Bellz written on the back, which was zipped low enough to expose her black lace bra, all you heard in the hallway was Terra's heels clicking against the concrete floor and Tiffany scrambling behind her as Terra walked through the arena like she was on a mission.

Tihercould do a lot to a person because nobody remembered the raven haired beauty as she passed by them. Terra wasn't the sahergoody-two-shoes that entered this saherarena over four years ago for her first match. She was no longer that loving, innocent, care-free girl.

That girl was long gone.

The women standing here today is a cold hearted bitch, _they_ took away that innocence and happiness away from her and because of it she would never be the saheragain.

"Is that-." Somebody began to say but when she turned around to look at the culprit, he quickly quieted down.

Running her hands through her black hair, she sighed as she approaches the door of the man who was the start of all her problems.

Terra hesitated at first when she heard Tiffany's voice. "Terra think about what you're going to do right now."

"I've thought about this for the past four years." She muttered through clenched teeth.

"You're going to get answers to soherquestions, and they're not going to be what you want to hear."

"I have to do this Tiff, I'll meet you in catering in a few." She replied, watching Tiffany leave before knocking on the door.

"Hello-." The blonde haired devil said but stopped when she saw Terra on the other side. "What the fuck."

A grin plastered across her face as Terra said. "Surprise, surprise Melina. I'm back!"

It was sooner than she had planned, but it was tiherfor the extreherbitch meet the demon bitch, and she was that demon bitch.


	2. So We Meet Again

"This is a fucking joke." Melina muttered to herself as Terra pushed past her and enter the locker room.

Taking a seat on the couch, she plopped her feet on the table in front of her, she laughed for a second before responding. "Of course not sweetheart, I thought this was Randy's room."

"I thought I got rid of you. What the fuck are you doing here?" She retorted, her voice getting full of anger.

"Revenge." She sweetly replied, getting pure satisfaction from the anger that she was feeling.

"Look you little-." Melina said, getting into her face, but she's quickly cut off when Terra stood up from the couch, her five foot eight frahertowering over Melina's five foot four frame.

"No, you listen. Times have changed, I'm not that little girl anymore. A new bitch is in charge now, and this one isn't going to have any mercy." She said, beganning to back her into the wall, but before she could inflict any pain upon her, she was interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Holy shit. Is that you Terra?" She smiled, seeing the now poster boy of the WWE, enter the room. John was the only person who took her side during this whole ordeal and was the only other person who truly understood Terra.

She gives Melina one last look before walking into John's arms and giving him a hug. "I've missed you." John muttered into her ear as he squeezes herharder and begans to spin heraround causing herto giggle.

"You too Johnny." She replied.

"Thank you her dear." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Fuck man, her back is killing me." The sound of his voice causes her to freeze because she wasn't sure how he would react to her sudden return. "Oh sorry man, didn't know we had company." Dave said, not realizing who I am.

"You must be joking right now Dave." John asked, watching as Dave's face doesn't change. "You have no idea who this is?"

Dave was silent, staring at her in confusion.

"It's Terra." John replied, Dave tenses up upon hearing her name.

"Terra?" He asked, shocked when he realized that it really is me.

He began to speak again but Terra cut him off before anything could coherout. "John can you take herto catering I'm supposed to meet Tiff there."

"Sure follow me." John replied, leading her out of the room and down the hallway where she saw Randy Orton walking in the opposite direction. Her curiosity got the better of her when he gives her his trademark mark smirk and a wink as he passes by her.

"I'll take it that we'll talk later?" John asked, obviously seeing that Terra almost broke her neck watching Orton ass walk down the hallway.

"That obvious?" She asked, feeling slightly guilty.

He nodded his head in response before saying. "It's cool Terra, I'll see you later." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and quickly ran down the hallway to follow Randy.

"Where are we-." She began to say but was quickly shut up as Randy pulled her into the janitors closet and locks the door immediately bringing his lips to her.

Backing her against the wall Randy began to take her jacket off, and it quickly turns into a race to see who could take their clothes off first.

"A little bit impatient, aren't we?" She asked Randy as he threw her panties behind him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

In between kisses Randy managed to say. "It's. Been. Awhile."

"Mhmmm!" She moaned as Randy plunges into her. "It's been too long!"

Arching her back against the wall, she tighten her grip around his waist pushing him further into her as he continued to thrust into her. "You like that?" Randy asked, pounding into her harder and beganning to bite and suck on her neck.

"Yeah!" She whined, feeling her breath getting ragged as Randy continues to pound into her harder and harder, not sure how long she could keep up. Grinding her hips against his, pushes Randy even deeper inside of her as each thrust becomes quicker and harder, and brings her closer to an orgasm.

"Cum for baby!" Randy said in almost a growl into her ear. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans as her grip on his shoulders began to loosen and her nails traveled down Randy's back.

Her knees began to weaken and her body spasms as she came. "Oh shit...Randy!" She screamed out, despite her previous attempts to restrain her moans.

Falling back against the wall, she unraveled her legs around Randy's waist, trying to catch her breath. Randy puts his arms around her waist and he kisses her. "I have to get back, I should be on soon." He said pulling away from her, as we both began our search for our clothes.

"I'll see you later on tonight?" Randy cooed into her ear, she nods her response as she focused on zipping up her jacket. Feeling him wrap his arms around her waist, Randy kisses her once more before leaving the closet.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been over an hour!" Tiffany asked when she took a seat next to her in the catering room.

She shrugged her shoulders in response, feeling her phone vibrate against the back pocket of her jeans.

Continuing to gawk at me, Tiffany finally said. "You have a sex hair." She points out, then leans in a little bit closer to look at her neck. "OH MY GOD! Is that a hickey?"

Tiffany looks at her in shock but when she sees her attention is not on her she eventually turns around to see what has her focus. Tiffany doesn't understand why Terra's grinning like a Cheshire cat as Melina, Dave, and John walk past our table. John with a wide grin on his face, nods at me, and Dave gives her the coldest stare ever.

Smiling to herself, Terra pulled out her phone and read the text message that she had just received.

From: Dave

_We need to talk. Meet me after the show!_


	3. Questions Without Answers

"So you're back for real this time?" Dave asked her as he stood outside of the arena.

"Yup." She replied, leaning against the wall. "What do you need David?"

Dave's quiet as he stares at her in disbelief, like he couldn't believe that this was the same girl he used to know. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with everything that was going on."

"And what is exactly is going on?" Terra asked.

Dave is silent for a moment, obviously thinking about what he was going to say next. "About the whole Melina thing."

She shrugged her shoulders, before replying. "Oh, yeah. I'm completely content with you picking that whore over me, no hard feelings."

He looked her over to see if there was any sign of sarcasm in her response, and when he realizes there wasn't he lets out a sigh. "I know you fucked Randy."

"So, this wouldn't be the first time." She replied, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"But you've been back for less than ten hours and you're already screwing around!"

"Honestly Dave, I don't think that my sex life is any of _your_ business, you've lost that privilege." Shequickly replied.

"You've changed Terra." Dave responded, slowly shaking his head as he walks away. "I'm not sure what it is, or whether it's a good or a bad thing, but you've changed."

The backstage door slams shut as Dave leaves her standing there, rethinking what has just happened.

3:45 is what the bright red writing on the clock read as she laid in bed wide awake. Shifting uncomfortably in bed, I feel John's arms wrap around me.

"Are you up?" He asked in a sleepy drawl.

"Yeah." She replied, turning again to face him, looking into those gorgeous green eyes. "What's up?"

John sighed, pulling her onto his chest. "Why did you comeback?"

The question caught her off guard; it's not that she wasn't expecting this conversation to come up eventually but of all the times, right now. She don't even have her story straight yet.

"I don't know. I-I just missed wrestling." She said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

He nods his head, seeming partially satisfied with her answer and not willing to push it any further. John knows that she'd tell him when the time was right.

"Don't worry about me, Johnny. I'll be fine." She replied, raising her head up to give him a reassuring smile and then settling into the crook of his neck, eventually falling asleep.

"Terra get-. Oh her God, I'm so sorry." Tiffany said as she bursts into the room.

John mumbled some incoherent words before kissing her on the cheek and going to the bathroom, and Tiffany just stands there speechless, and watches as the half naked John Cena walks past her. Terra looked at Tiffany, shaking her head, preparing to get out of bed.

"No, don't-." Tiff begans to say again but stops when she sees that I'm fully clothed, wearing a purple tank top and some black shorts. "Oh. Sorry."

"Always thinking the worst of me, Anderson." She replied, slipping on her Spongebob slippers and grabbing a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt, as I head towards the door. "Whatever you need to tell me, can we do it over breakfast."

Tiffany shrugged, falling into step with her and as they go towards the elevator.

"So you and John-."

Pressing the button on the elevator, she waited for the door to close before responding. "Oh God No! This is what we do, he's like her brother."

"But you to have-." Tiffany began, Terra noded 'yes' knowing the question before she's even asked it. John and her had happened and ended a long time ago. "And Randy?"

"We slept together yesterday."

"And Dave's okay with this?" She asked me, leading the way towards the dinning room where breakfast was being served.

"Probably not, but I really don't care." She replied, pouring Tiffany and herself a cup of coffee while she grabbed bagels and fruit for them. "He found out about me and Randy, and about John and I being friends, there's nothing he can do about that"

Sitting down across from me, Tiffany said. "Isn't that why you came back? For Dave."

"Dave and I are over, what has happened between the two of us is finished."

"Okay. So why fuck Randy the first chance you see him?"

"Who said it was the first time that I've seen him since I left?" She questioned, smiling back at Tiffany as she tried to process what had just been revealed. "I left here with some unfinished business Tiff, you know that. I let Melina dictate my decisions, thinking that she was trying to help me. I'm older now, and I'm not going to let this go without out a fight."

"But I thought you.-" Tiffany began.

"I know that she knew about Dave and I and I've gotten over that. Fucking with the man I was in love with is one thing, but to fuck with my career is a whole different story. She wants to play dirty then fine, alls fair in love and war." She finished, seeing Melina walk into the dining room with John.

And with Dave nowhere in sight, it was time for her to properly reintroduce herself to the Dave Batista.

"I'm going see you later Tiff." She said excusing herself from the table.


	4. The Complicated Truth

"Terra-." Thats as far as Dave got before she pulled him down towards her, and kissed him. Slamming the door behind him, Dave grabs her by the waist and leads her towards the bed. Feeling her legs against the bed, she fell back, Dave hovering over her as they still locked in their embrace.

She managed to flip Dave over so that She was straddling him, removing her lips from his and kissing up and down his neck. Dave's hands go towards her shirt, which he throws off, and now his attention is on her bra which he's trying to take off.

"MMMM, Dave." She moaned into his neck as she grinded her hips against his.

This must have triggered something in Dave, cause the next thing she knew, she on her back and Dave is beganning to pace the room. "What the fuck Terra!"

She arched her eyebrowed at Dave, confused by his reaction. "Is there a problem Dave?" She asked, getting up from the bed and walking towards him. Dave's hesitant for a moment as her hands move up and down his chest. "I thought you wanted to this."

"Terra I-." Dave began, but stopped once again when she began to unbutton his shirt and kiss the exposed skin. "This. Is. Wrong." He began to speak once again, in between breaths.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at Dave, sighing as she got off her knees and began to look for her shirt, trying to look and sound as guilty as possible. "Sorry, you're right Dave."

"Terra I-." He said again but he freezes when he sees the door open and a person walk through the door.

She turned around to see Melina standing in the doorway speechless, looking back and forth between a half naked Dave and herself. Pulling her shirt back on, she doesn't even look back at Dave as she walked past Melina and leaves the room, a smirk spread across her face.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tiffany screamed at me, as she explained to her what had just occurred a few hours earlier.

"What? It's not that big of a deal." She shrugged, digging in her suitcase for something to wear.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" She said, still screaming.

"Your point is?" She asked, not really surprised by Tiffany's reaction. She's always been the conservative one in their friendship.

Still shaking her head in disbelief, Tiffany mumbled. "I just don't understand."

"What's there to understand Tiff? So I seduced Dave, big whoop. I got him exactly where I want him."

"But I thought you didn't want Dave."

"Tiff, don't question her motives, just go along for the ride." She replied, grabbing her stuff and heading into the bathroom.

**Backstage Segment**

"Hello, I'm Michael Cole and I'm backstage with RAW's newest Diva."

The camera turned from Michael to her and the camera does slow pan up her legs, eventually settling on her face, getting a loud pop from the crowd when they realize who it is.

"I wouldn't necessarily say 'new' Michael." She replied, giving him a coy grin. "But none the less, it's good to be back."

"Well it's certainly great to have you back, especially after your sudden and untimely exit."

"Which leads to my point. I'm here for revenge, this time I'm taking back what's mine and it starts tonight. Melina, tonight it's you and me baby. You want to play dirty, then let's play." She finished, backing away from the microphone and walking off camera.

**End of Backstage Segment**

"Does that statement apply to real life?" Melina asked.

Terra rolled her eyes, not really wanting to have this conversation right now. "You can think whatever you would like."

She let out a small laugh before continuing. "Hmm. Well then, stay the fuck away from Dave." Melina said, not even bothering to stick around for the answer as she walks away.

"Is she really supposed to scare me?" She asked, to no one in particular but am surprised when I get one.

"Well what do you expect when you seduce her boyfriend."

_Fuck! _Her stomach drops when she heard Randy's voice, knowing that he knew what had happened this morning. _Damn Melina and her big fucking mouth, and those gossiping whores!_

"So do you want to explain what happened this morning?" Randy asked, now standing in front of Terra, his eyes piercing down at her.

"Randy don't start." Terra said.

"What the fuck are you here for? Or should I ask, who?" Randy asked.

"I thought you didn't want to be in a relationship? You made that pretty clear from the beginning." Terra retorted.

He lets out a small laugh before responding. "I don't but I would rather not have the woman that I'm fucking, whoring around with Batista."

"So I'm your woman now?" She. "I don't have time for your possessive bullshit right now. After you dumped me, you told her that it was going to be strictly sex from now on and that's it but-."

"But then you caught feelings." Randy interrupted, smirk on his face. "You can keep going around and letting everyone believe that you are the victim and that you still care about Dave, but I know that the only reason why you're even giving Dave the time day is for revenge. You may have cared about Dave, but sweetheart you and I both know that I'll be the only man that you'll ever love." And with that Randy left feeling pretty damn proud of himself because he knew that he had her in a position that she knew she hated to be in, vulnerable and in love. And she hated it even more because it was with him.

When she said a single soul doesn't know about the relationship that Randy and her once had, she meant nobody. Sure everybody knows that she was currently Randy Orton's latest sex toy, but that's what she want everyone to think. She wanted them to think that their relationship is simply based off of sex, and not that every single time they sleep together more of her heart breaks because she knew that that's all that would ever be.

Yes, she completely content with being Randy Orton''s whore if that meant her having to spin an even bigger web of lies, just to get to the one person who I know would make all the heartbreak worth it, Melina.

The sooner that she could break Melina, the sooner that all of this will worth it. She waned Melina to think that she was in love with Dave and that the only reason that she was sleeping around with Randy and seducing her boyfriend is to get revenge. Seducing Dave is the easy part, but making the world crumble around Melina's feet, no, that'll be a little bit more difficult.

Confused much? Trust me, so was she.


End file.
